U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,900 relates to a fat skimmer in the form of a ladle having a deep vessel bowl with a rim at which there are ports for the transfer of surrounding fatty liquid into the vessel, determined by manipulation controlled by a locator associated with the rim.
U.S. Pat. Nos. D252,068, D493,070 and D357,389 relate to fat skimmer devices to a fat skimmer for separating an unwanted fat liquid from a wanted liquid. The device consists of a transparent cone shaped jug for storing the unwanted fat liquid and the wanted fat liquid that is to be separated. The jug has a tapered exhaust conduit formeriphery partially submerged in the liquid body, a fat removal opening is provided in the plate portion co-axially with respect to the axis of rotation of the plate, a spiral shaped fat capture flange extends forwardly from the surface of the plate and has an inner end at the fat removal opening entered in the plate and an outer leading end edge positioned radially outward from the fat removal opening to engage and remove fat from the surface of the liquid body and deliver it to the fat removal opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,043 and publication application 2003/0188439 relate to a fat skimming ladle to use for removal of fat and other floating debris off of cooked soup stock. The ladle has a conduit structure with inlet located at the interior bottom of the ladle bowl and the outlet is located behind the proximal end of the handle.
The removal of fats, oils and grease floating in pans and pots where meats and pastas are cooked is troublesome. In the past, the process is to pour it off or scoop it off. Spoons, cups and ladles have been used. Hot fats, grease and oil rise and form a uniform layer on underlying liquids during roasting and cooking.